Mei Wang
:A beautiful young Asian girl but sweet as sour candy; Mei Wang is a hardcore gaming fanatic. Jun, her twin sister whom she adores, is her only rival in this field. Mei also has a bad habit of hacking all communication and security devices that pass within range of her PDA. Life is the most thrilling game of all to Mei, and her favorite playing partner is Corey. '' :-Description '''Mei' is a character in ObsCure II. She was a cheerful and perky young girl that originally came from New York. She attended Fallcreek University along with her twin sister, Jun. Her boyfriend was the ever-so-neurotic Corey Wilde. She is voiced by Alicia LaForce. Appearance Mei is depicted with medium, layered, dark hair (usually shown to be a dark indigo color) and dark-colored eyes. Just under her bottom lip is a simple piercing. She wears a sleeveless, red shirt that has a floral design on it, and her arms don purple arm-warmers. She wears greyish-green pants with a lavender outline, along with a brown belt hanging around her waist. On her feet are a pair of red sandals. On her left shoulder, she has a simple tattoo in the style of Japanese animations. Personality Mei is a young sour candy, funny and somewhat sarcastic, quite close to her friendships and even more to her twin sister, June, her only rival worthy of her passion; Hardcore video games, where she spends hours and hours playing. She has a unique talent to hack all kinds of devices. She, too, is a bit scary but knows how to handle situations well and know when to stop mourning. Attribute Mei was very skilled at hacking. This came in handy when there was a locked door with a keypad, or when there was a computer that needed to be breached. Story Mei first appears along with Corey in his room. They're supposed to meet with Sven and the others. When they reach his dorm room, Amy Brookes introduces to them a flower that, when mixed with tea, can get them high. After they try it, they eventually pass out. Mei wakes up in front of a mysterious building, and was soon greeted by Corey. Seeing a mysterious figure drag someone in a bag, they try to stop him. While exploring the halls, gruesome visions appeared to them. One of these visions included a one-armed Jun, struggling along a wall. Soon after, they see Sven in a similar condition, only with his arm still barely intact with his body. In the next area, they hear Amy talk about a flower inside her that was about to bloom. Right after that, they find Amy laying on a flower petal with her stomach completely carved out before monsters break through the wall. They try to fight them off, but all the creatures had outpowered them, and one of them ate Mei's head. Mei was murdered by a mutated Kenny as he crushed her head in the hospital in front of Corey. Trivia *Mei's dorm room is 117. Her roommate is Jun. *The Chinese word mei means "beautiful", or "admirable". The case is the same with the Japanese variation. *Mei's and Jun's names seem to make a pun on the months, May and June. Whether or not this was intentional is currently unknown. *According to the statement that Corey made, after he and Amy realize the infection spreads through unprotected intercourse, it would seem that he and Mei have had sex. This idea is pushed further later when Mei states that she knows Corey "inside and out". *Mei's death in the dream sequence is similar to her actual death; In the dream, her head is eaten off by one of the creatures. In the warehouse, Kenny kills her by squashing her head. *It is assumed that the bear keychains are a symbol for the twins' connection to one another, though it isn't actually explained in the game itself. *Mei's secret ambition was that she had loved Jun simply because it is like "looking in the mirror". Gallery 329558Meirender.jpg Corey's room.jpg Hhh.jpg Jun and Mei.png Mei's sign.png Mei and Matt.png Obscure the dormitory render by darkcapilla-d6a6lwj.png Mei's tattoo.png|Mei's tattoo Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:ObsCure II Category:ObsCure II Characters Category:Deceased Characters